Kodia Vakiiel's Personal Guard.
While every soldier in the Forsaken Empire, active or verteran is expected to protect the Emperor. There is a certain group that is dedicated specifically trained to do so. The Emperor's Guard is the group of warriors who have been handpicked by the Emperor to protect the him at all times. There is an estimated 7 members of this group, the general public is not allowed information on this group other than that thet exist. The Deputy and Senior Deputy are also widely seen as protectors of the Emperor, but are not official members themselves, as they have their own guard and do not have the time to protect Kodia at all hours of the day and night. Their has been 100 members of this handpicked group of warriors. The tyrant Daso Vakiiel had 20 members actively serving as his mainline protectors, Anwa Rofutee ( his son) has 7, not including the palace guards, city guards, volunteer/ civilian guards, police, mercenaries, general protection agencies and Deputies. While each member of this guard is trained in each weapon and has mastered the art of defending a VIP, each guard has certain duties. 2 snipers, 1 recon, 3 bodyguards, and 1 personal guard. Each of these assigned roles will be explained in detail - Sniper- provides overwatch, scans the crowd, calls air support, and reports on any potential assailent. Recon- stands watch in doorways, in charge of general security, searches indivuals who are potential enemies for weapons of any kind. Bodyguard- Escorts the Emperor to and fro any location, guards any room the Emperor is in, calls in support, can order the killing of any indivual within the vicinity on extreme suspicision of beyong an enemy/assailent. Personal Guard- Is always at the emperor's side unless ordered otherwise, can do any of the duties stated above, is required to save the Emperor at all costs, and briefs the Empire on anything that is related to his safety at 20 minute intervals, is required to stave off of sleep and check any food/drink/medicine being given to the Emperor. Can carry weapons into any structure on Minas Forsakus without restriction. Notes: This person is the the one most often killed within the Emporer's guards. There have been over 34 of these guards in history, 2 are still alive. One is severely wounded and the other in active duty. While these warriors are ordered to give their life to protect their Emperor, they are to put the Emperor's safety over their own honor, fleeing instead of dying in battle. Their duties are over when they get killed or are ordered by the Emperor to retire. They have also been known to not only serve on the defensive, but also on the offensive. Assasinating key Heretic personal or insurgents within the Empire. It is an unofficial fact that each member is currenty on active duty in the forsaken military. It should also be noted that any member trying to join the guard of his/her own will is ordered to defeat a member already in the guard and take their position, or another's. notes- Each member is armed with the newest weaponry, usually getting their hands on a selected weapon before it is even introduced in to the military, if ever. notes-A majority of members wears a mask, not only to protect their face. But to also speak to eachother via the built in communication equipment. And it also protects their identity, so when they retire( if they make it that long) they are not assassinated or their familiys taken hostage. Disclaimer- The personal guard is not to be confusued with the Praetorian Guard